ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Smurfs: The Lost Village
The Smurfs: The Lost Village is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy film produced by DreamWorks Pictures under the DreamWorks Animation banner and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is based on The Smurfs comic book series created by Belgian comics artist Peyo and serves as a reboot of DreamWorks' previous live-action/animated films. It was written by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon and directed by Kelly Asbury, and stars the voices of Demi Lovato, Rainn Wilson, Joe Manganiello, Mandy Patinkin, Jack McBrayer, Danny Pudi, Michelle Rodriguez, Ellie Kemper, Ariel Winter, Meghan Trainor, and Julia Roberts. In the film, a mysterious map prompts Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty to find a lost Smurf village before Gargamel does. The film introduced the female Smurfs, who appeared on the franchise the next year. The film is dedicated to both Jonathan Winters, the voice of Papa Smurf in The Smurfs and its sequel The Smurfs 2: Misadventure in Paris and Anton Yelchin, who voiced Clumsy Smurf and died in a Jeep accident on June 19, 2016. The Lost Village was released on April 7, 2017, to mixed to positive reviews from critics and audiences. It grossed over $680 million worldwide. Plot In Smurf Village, the Smurfs live peacefully among themselves and their leader is Papa Smurf. Some of the Smurfs include Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette, who was created by the Smurfs' nemesis Gargamel from a lump of clay, but redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence, and become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. After Smurfette accidentally breaks an invention by Brainy in a attempt to find her purpose in life, she sees a blue creature hidden by a leaf and follows it straight into the Forbidden Forest, believing the creature to be a Smurf. She loses sight of the creature but discovers a hat was dropped by the possible Smurf. Smurfette ends up being captured by Gargamel and at his castle, she ends up inadvertently revealing the hat, enabling Gargamel to mix up a brew that causes him to locate a lost Smurf village on a map. Soon enough Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy help Smurfette escape and return to Smurf Village, where Papa Smurf grounds them for disobeying his orders and confines them to their houses while dismissing their claims of a lost village filled with Smurfs. Smurfette sneaks out into the night to look for the lost village, however, and Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty volunteer to come with her. Smurfette agrees to let them join her and together the four enter the Forbidden Forest. Gargamel soon discovers them trying to find the lost village and heads out with his pet cat and vulture Azrael and Monty to stop them. The four follow the map and end up in various adventures, all while encountering bizarre creatures; the four encounter a colony of fire-breathing dragonflies, where Gargamel follows them and tries to have them killed by having the dragonflies attack them. Smurfette, Brainy, Hefty and Clumsy survive, but then end up getting lost in a maze of caverns, where they eventually get out thanks to a stampede of glow-in-the-dark rabbits. The four then head off to a river and sail on a handmade raft along the river to get to the lost village, but then they encounter Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty again. Following a brief chase, Gargamel is thrown out of his own raft, so Hefty and Smurfette convince the others to help save him. They do so, but instead of thanking them, he pushes them out of their raft, leaving them to plunge down a waterfall. Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tries to apologize with Smurfette, Brainy, Hefty and Clumsy over his actions on the previous night but soon discovers they are gone, so he sets out to find them and set things right with them. The four are soon captured by the leaf-covered creature along with a few others who reveal themselves to be female Smurfs. They are taken to Smurfy Grove where they meet Smurfwillow, Smurfstorm, Smurfblossom, Smurflily (the Smurf from earlier) and Smurfmelody, who all welcome the Smurfs to their humble home. Smurfstorm and Clumsy head away from the village to locate Gargamel and alert the others. During the trip, Clumsy reveals that Smurfette was created by Gargamel, which causes Smurfstorm to distrust Smurfette. Gargamel, who was led into a piranha-infested swamp, spots Clumsy and Smurfstorm, and has Monty attack them, but they fly away to return to the village. After a while of showing them what they do, Smurfstorm and Clumsy come back with her telling Smurfette was created by Gargamel. The female Smurfs prepare an attack that night but instead of Gargamel, Papa Smurf appears, and the female Smurfs accept him into their home. Soon, Gargamel comes and destroys Smurfy Grove, capturing all the Smurfs, with the exception of Smurfette, who is now alone, feeling heartbroken for her actions. However, Snappy, Brainy's pet ladybug, shows her a picture of her and the others, and realizing she is not a real Smurf, heads back to Gargamel's lair to save the Smurfs. At Gargamel's lair, Brainy makes a plan to escape. Papa Smurf hears their plan and he and Smurfwillow decide to help them. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and some of the female Smurfs succeed at the plan until Gargamel and Azrael spot them and put some of the female Smurfs and Clumsy into his Smurfilator, a machine capable of extracting their essence. Smurfette appears, tricking Gargamel into believing she wants to be an evil Smurf again. When Gargamel tries to turn Smurfette into an evil Smurf, he realizes Smurfette is absorbing his magic powers instead. Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty are sent flying back into the piranha-infested lake, where they are chased away by the woodland police. The Smurfs are freed but despite their victory, Smurfette has reverted back to a lifeless lump of clay. Back at Smurf Village, the Smurfs make a memorial for Smurfette. Their energy and love for Smurfette revives her, and everybody happily celebrates. Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove rejoice in their new unity; in the end, Smurfette finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. During the end credits, Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty are walking back to their castle with Gargamel feeling angry in his failure to kill the Smurfs, and complaining the credits in front of them. Voice cast * Demi Lovato as Smurfette * Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf * Julia Roberts as Smurfwillow * Michelle Rodriguez as Smurfstorm * Ellie Kemper as Smurfblossom * Ariel Winter as Smurflily * Meghan Trainor as Smurfmelody * Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf * Gordon Ramsay as Baker Smurf * Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf * Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf * Kelly Asbury as Nosey Smurf * Alan Mechem as Passerby Smurf * Patrick Ballin as Patient Smurf and Frank the Caterpillar. * Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug * Melissa Sturm as Smurfjade. * Frank Welker as Azrael * Dee Bradley Baker as Monty Production Development Casting Music Track listing Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response Trivia *Despite the box office bombing in America, it was a success overseas. * * * *